This invention relates in general to a means for discriminatingly moving adjustable mini blind or vertical blind slats from an open to a closed position, and more particularly relates to a mechanism that can be attached to the slat adjustment wand, either onto an existing wand or onto as they are being manufactured, or to the adjusting means on a vertical blind in order to connect an electrical or mechanical operator.